A Carta
by Lucy Myh
Summary: Tarde demais. Ela se foi... sem ele. Só o que restou foi uma carta, onde ela dizia tudo o que ele queria ouvir. "Nunca vou te esquecer. Também te amo. Para Sempre." - OneShot. Universo Alternativo. E&B - Vejam "A Resposta" dessa carta no meu perfil.
1. Capítulo Único: A Carta

**N/A: Oi, pessoal. Somente algumas considerações antes da leitura: One Shot, Universo Alternativo, Só Humanos. Nos vemos lá no final. Boa leitura. ;D**

**OBS: NOVA NOTA ADICIONADA NO FINAL DA PÁGINA**

* * *

**A Carta**

Estava exausto. Nunca na minha vida, um acontecimento drenou tanta energia de mim. Tive vontade de morrer. Sei que não devia pensar nisso, ela não me perdoaria se eu pensasse, mas era uma coisa muito difícil de evitar. Sem ela, a minha vida era um vazio, não fazia mais sentido. Muito diferente do que eu já fui um dia.

Houve uma época em que eu não me prendia a ninguém. Eu era feliz, saía com meus amigos, quase não conversava com a minha família. Um adolescente típico. Bom, àquela altura eu não sabia o que realmente era felicidade, mas não sofria muito.

Hoje, eu sei o que é a felicidade plena, o amor verdadeiro, o sofrimento da perda. E embora essa dor às vezes me fizesse desejar nunca ter me apaixonado, eu me culpava por ter esse pensamento. Afinal, eu ainda a amo apesar de tudo. É um amor que não se perde e não se vai. E se não fosse por ela, nunca teria sido tão feliz quanto eu fui, nunca teria compreendido minha família, nunca teria entendido a vida.

Na verdade, eu entendi a vida até antes de ela partir. Quando me apaixonei por ela e ela correspondeu, soube que era para isso que eu nasci e por isso que eu vivia. Eu me senti pleno, inteiro, como nunca tinha me sentido antes. Mas então, quando eu descobri que ela seria tirada de mim, assim tão abruptamente, eu questionei por que a vida me pregara essa peça, se ela gostava de ver as pessoas sofrerem.

Hoje, eu não tinha forças para mais nada. Já era fim da tarde, o fim de um dia, e eu não queria que esse dia terminasse, porque eu sei que quando eu acordar amanhã, eu não a verei mais, não verei mais seu sorriso angelical, não sentirei mais o seu perfume e minha vida vai ficar mais vazia ainda.

Embora eu já estivesse esperando que esse dia chegasse, eu não estava preparado para ele. Não tinha idéia de como seria a minha vida sem ela. Sabia que não voltaria a ser o que era antes de me apaixonar, mas não tinha pensado que doeria tanto.

Fui para a casa dela. Queria me despedir uma última vez das suas lembranças. Seu pai nunca me viu com bons olhos, mas nos últimos tempos, ele compreendeu a intensidade do nosso amor e respeitou isso. Ele me deixou entrar. Andei vagarosamente pelos cômodos, me lembrando de cada vez que ela esteve aqui. Nos últimos meses, passávamos quase todo o tempo juntos. Não queríamos desperdiçar nada. Parei quando cheguei à porta do seu quarto. O quarto dela era o único cômodo que eu pouco visitei, só comecei a entrar lá freqüentemente há poucos meses, quando ela estava fraca demais para se levantar da cama. Não queria que ela sofresse mais com a doença, e o pai dela permitiu.

Sozinho lá, vendo sua cama vazia, senti um aperto no peito.

"Sinto tanto a sua falta"

Não consegui segurar as lágrimas que já rolavam pelo meu rosto. Sentei-me na cadeira conhecida que ultimamente sempre ficava ao lado da cama. Fiquei lembrando das nossas conversas, dos seus sorrisos, dos nossos beijos. Doía-me saber que nunca mais veria seus olhos brilhantes. Depois de alguns minutos, me controlei e decidi ir embora, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil deixar o quarto.

Quando atravessava a sala, seu pai me chamou e me entregou um envelope.

"Edward... Ela escreveu esta carta para você alguns dias antes de..."

Eu a peguei.

"E me pediu para entregá-la só depois de..."

"Obrigado, Charlie."

"Eu é que devia te agradecer. Ela estava mesmo feliz nos últimos meses, ela se foi em paz. Não sei como seria se ela não tivesse você."

Tentei sorrir, mas acho que não consegui. Pensar nela ainda me fazia doer o peito. Saí.

Em casa, meus pais me deixaram sozinho. Eles sabiam o quanto eu a amava e como estava sendo difícil para mim. Todos sabiam. Nessa pequena cidade, todos sabiam de tudo e todo mundo acompanhou a nossa história. Foi um choque para todos.

Corri para o quarto. Caí na cama. Peguei o envelope e me sentei. Ele era todo branco, não havia nada escrito nele. Abri-o, retirei o papel e li.

***

_Oi, amor da minha vida._

_Sei que não é um bom começo para essa carta, e que é alegre demais para uma despedida, mas não consegui pensar em um outro jeito de começar. Você sempre me deixa muito feliz._

_Não fique triste por mim. Não quero te ver sofrer, não quero te fazer chorar. Você fica tão bonito quando sorri, quando está feliz, irradiando uma energia contagiante._

_Não sofra. Fique feliz por mim, você me fez sentir tão bem, tão alegre, tão completa. Não seria justo para o mundo ficar sem esse seu sorriso, sem essa sua energia de viver._

_Sei que um dia você vai entender e aceitar. Não se culpe, não culpe a mim e nem a Deus. Não existem culpados para o que aconteceu, só existem fatos._

_O fato é que eu te amava, e embora pareça impossível, te amo agora e te amarei para sempre, por toda a eternidade, se você acreditar nela. Eu acredito. Preciso acreditar. Só assim poderemos ter um final, juntos e felizes, não é?_

_E eu também estava doente, muito doente. Bom, talvez a culpa seja minha afinal, porque fui egoísta demais, desesperada demais para te amar. Você não estaria sofrendo agora se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por você e você não tivesse se apaixonado por mim._

_Mas eu não consegui evitar. Eu era fraca. E eu estava com medo. Medo de ficar sozinha, de nunca te conhecer melhor, de nunca poder te amar do jeito que eu queria. Não sabia se restaria tempo para tudo isso, para nós. Mas meu medo foi maior que isso. Ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava me envolver com você, receava que não fosse ser correspondida, e a pressão de uma bomba relógio embutida em mim não ajudava em nada para aliviar esse sofrimento. Aprendi a conviver com isso. De qualquer forma, já tinha aceitado minha situação, não haveria tanto tempo para mim._

_Mas um dia – aquele dia –, não era um dia como outro qualquer, tinha alguma coisa diferente no ar, como se fosse magia. A atmosfera era tão contagiante, feliz e acolhedora... Tudo mudou naquele dia, e eu sabia o que mudaria. Você olhou para mim. Sei que pode parecer coisa de menina adolescente apaixonada, seu olhar nem era diferente dos outros, mas mesmo assim eu senti que um sonho se realizaria. Não podia saber exatamente quando, mas sabia que aconteceria e que seria logo. De imediato, fiquei muito feliz com isso, muito mesmo. Mas depois, isso me abalou. Já tinha aceitado a contagem regressiva, mas agora, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, tive muita vontade de lutar e vencer. Uma luta perdida, mas, mesmo assim, eu tentaria. Eu queria viver. Por você._

_Não se passou muito tempo, você veio falar comigo, lembra? De início só queria ajuda. Era simples, eu era a melhor aluna da turma, e você não dava tanta importância aos estudos, disso todos sabiam, mas me intrigou que você começasse a se importar. Mesmo assim, isso não me desanimou, eu estava feliz em poder te ajudar. Embora você não soubesse, já tinha feito muito por mim. Você me transformou, me fez encontrar a vontade de viver que não sabia onde estava, você me salvou da minha própria prisão e eu estava grata por isso. Mas ainda estava ansiosa, quando é que você ia me notar?_

_Depois da segunda semana comecei a ficar angustiada. Isso não me fazia bem, mas não tinha como evitar, eu ainda estava esperando e o tempo estava passando. Não tive que esperar muito mais. Era a terceira semana, e esse dia era ainda mais mágico que aquele. Eu me sentia diferente, mais forte. Logo você veio falar comigo. E definitivamente tudo mudou, completamente. Embora você só tivesse pedido ajuda mais uma vez, pude ver que algo brilhava em seus olhos. Sorri. Finalmente. Não sei ao certo quando ou como aconteceu, talvez tivesse sido aquela tarde que nós passamos juntos, quando te expliquei toda a matéria que você tinha perdido no dia anterior. A tarde estava linda, o sol na medida certa, nem tão forte, nem tão fraco, as mesas de piquenique no jardim da escola davam uma boa paisagem, um bom clima. Mas quem sabe? Pode não ter sido aquela vez. Talvez você sempre tivesse gostado de mim, só que não sabia. Ou, talvez, eu esteja me iludindo agora. Bom, quem sabe? Não posso mais adivinhar e nem você pode me dizer agora. É tarde demais._

_A partir de então, a nossa história começou e, tão cedo, ela terminou. Um ano foi tudo o que nós tivemos. Embora não tenha sido muito, foi o melhor dos meus dezessete anos de vida. Foi como uma árvore que floresce na primavera e perde as folhas até a chegada do inverno, mas sempre bonita a seu modo e a todo instante. Nós vivemos uma linda história. Os meses se passaram e o nosso amor continuava o mesmo. Você fazia planos e eu os refreava ao máximo. Você não entendia, mas eu não conseguia explicar. Eu estava com medo de novo, mas o medo era diferente. Eu tinha medo de te perder, de não ter mais você._

_Nós não estávamos preparados para o que estava para acontecer, embora eu não estivesse nada surpresa. Queria me desculpar por ter feito você sofrer quando finalmente te contei o que se passava comigo. Não significa que não confiava em você, só que eu não tinha coragem suficiente para fazê-lo. Embora temesse a morte naquela hora, nada fazia me sentir tão mal quanto ver o quanto essa doença estava te machucando. Não era justo para você. Você me fez tão feliz. Não quero te deixar triste, quero que seja tão feliz quanto eu fui com você._

_Você ficou do meu lado até o fim, e eu podia ver o quanto isso te desgastava. Parecia que quanto mais fraca eu ficava, o mesmo acontecia com você. Também pude ver que você sentia raiva da vida. Não se sinta mais assim, a vida não é tão má – ela nos permitiu viver o nosso amor. Tudo foi perfeito para mim. Muito bom. Só não queria que você ficasse assim._

_Sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir nada – você já me deu muito – mas se puder, por favor, não deixe de ser essa pessoa maravilhosa, alegre e viva por quem eu me apaixonei. Mesmo que eu não esteja ao seu lado, sempre estarei com você, no seu coração enquanto você permitir. E se quiser me encontrar, feche os olhos e sonhe, estarei lá sempre que precisar. Mas não se esqueça de que você ainda tem uma vida para viver. Você me ensinou a continuar acreditando nela._

_Sempre estarei te esperando._

_Nunca desisti de você._

_Eu te amo._

_Para sempre_

_Sua Bella._

_***_

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com suas últimas palavras.

"Nunca vou te esquecer. Eu também te amo. Para sempre."

Caí na cama e deixei as lágrimas tomarem conta de mim.

No dia seguinte, o sol me acordou, quente e acolhedor, tocando a minha face e pude sentir que ela estava comigo me despertando com seu toque suave e delicado, me chamando para uma nova vida onde ela só viveria no meu coração.

* * *

**N/A: Olha eu aqui de novo! Essa é minha primeira fic, meu bebê. Tive um surto de inspiração depois de ler Crepúsculo e Lua Nova, daí surgiu essa fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Por favor, comentem, para futuras inspirações. É importante saber o que vocês acharam. Façam uma pessoa feliz! Comentem! Beijos! ;D**

**Lucy Myh.**

**

* * *

**

OI, GENTE!

Há um tempo atrás eu fiz uma enquete: Posto ou não a resposta do Edward para essa carta?

Pois é, eu POSTEI!

O nome é "A Resposta" (quanta criatividade *revira os olhos*)

http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5246908/1/A_Resposta

(Copia e cola no navegador sem os espaços, ou vai no meu perfil e clica lá ^^)

**Aproveitando o espaço, leiam a minha LongFic: "Destinados"**

http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5202319/1/Destinados


	2. ENQUETE IMPORTANTE

**ENQUETE**

Oi, Pessoal!

Leram "A Carta"?

Gostaram?

Comentaram?

Vamos direto ao ponto:

**Eu gostaria de saber se vocês querem que eu poste uma One-shot com a resposta do Edward para a carta da Bella.**

E aí? O que vocês me dizem?

**Eu posto **ou **não posto?**

A opinião de vocês é importante, ok?

Bjo

**Lucy Myh**


End file.
